Soy tuya
by may95
Summary: Hikari Yagami es la novia de Davis Motomiya, pero un día, el famoso y guapo Tk, se mete dentro de su vida, de su corazón, convirtiendo así la perfecta vida de la chica en un auténtico caos.
1. Prólogo

**Soy tuya.**

**Prólogo.**

Yo era feliz. ¿Sabéis? Lo tenía todo.

**El novio perfecto: Davis. **

Me trataba como una reina, siempre lo había hecho, incluso cuando sólo éramos amigos. Cuando estaba con él, me sentía perfecta, querida. Sentía que pasase lo que pasase, nunca, jamás, estaría sola.

Recuerdo cuando lo conocí. Era verano… O tal vez otoño. Yo tenía apenas catorce años. Sólo catorce años y él, se acababa de mudar a una casa bastante lujosa de mi barrio, la más grande me atrevería a decir. Estaba ayudando a sus padres a trasladar todos los muebles del coche –un mercedes-benz, de último modelo en aquel entonces- y debido al calor que hacer todo ese ejercicio le producía, se deshizo de la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Su cuerpo, era pequeño, y parecía frágil. En aquel entonces todavía era un niño, pero unos años después –dos exactamente- se encargaría de cambiar su cuerpo al de un verdadero hombre.

Yo pasaba por ahí, junto con mi hermano y mi padre, que en seguida, al ver a los hombres de la nueva casa –Davis y su padre- trabajando tan duramente, no pudieron evitar ofrecerse a ayudar, ayuda que los nuevos vecinos no rechazaron.

Gracias a aquello, los nuevos vecinos, la familia Motomiya. Nos invitaron a cenar esa misma noche y tras varias cenas, se formo una profunda amistad entre todos nosotros.

Davis entró a la misma escuela secundaria que yo, a la misma clase también y por suerte o por desgracia nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, demasiado.

Yo nunca pensé en enamorarme de él, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido. Pero él empezó a cambiar. Su voz, su cuerpo, sus músculos, su pelo estaba más cuidado y lo mejor era que no cambió conmigo. No se hizo arrogante ni nada parecido como el resto de chicos que cambiaron como él a lo largo de algún curso.

Una noche –la primera en la que probé el alcohol, con dieciséis años- ocurrió algo que siempre temí. No poder resistirme a los encantos de mi buen amigo, pero es que él era perfecto. Iba algo contentilla, y él me ayudó a caminar hasta mi casa –como se cuidaba mucho, no bebía- y junto al porche de mi casa, besé sus labios por primera vez. He de decir, que aunque el beso fuera dado por mí, no me gustó. Fue mi primer beso y sabía a vodka. Pero él me volvió a besar, una y otra vez, hasta que el asqueroso sabor a alcohol desapareció por completo.

Varios meses después, comenzó nuestra relación. O más bien se hizo pública, porque desde el día de nuestro primer beso, habíamos repetido la escena siempre que nos encontrábamos.

Y llevábamos casi dos años juntos. Pero algo se interpuso entre nosotros.

**Un intruso en mi corazón: Takeru. Tk. **

No sabría describir muy bien quién era él. Ni que podía sentir por él. Simplemente estaba ahí, en mi corazón, clavado al suelo de éste con el pegamento más poderoso jamás inventado.

Lo conocí en mi último año en la escuela superior. Bueno, yo ya lo conocía, todos conocía al grandioso de Tk. El guapo de Tk. Tk el inteligente. Iba a una clase distinta a la mía y nunca antes tuve la oportunidad de hablar con él o simplemente de acercarme. Pero gracias a mi buen hermano Tai, que era íntimo amigo de su hermano –hecho que nunca supe hasta la noche que conocí a ambos.- pude conocerle. Era incluso más guapo cuando lo mirabas de cerca.

No puedo decir que fuera amor a primera vista, porque no lo fue. Era… algo así como admiración. Le admiraba. Sacaba buenas notas, era bueno en los deportes, era guapo. Y para más Inri, cantaba y tocaba la guitarra en el grupo que mi hermano y su hermano –Matt- formaron el día que lo conocí.

Tai me llamó una tarde en la que estaba con Davis estudiando. No estábamos haciendo el mismo bachillerato, pero aun así, nos ayudábamos mutuamente.

Tai me pidió llorando –o eso me pareció por teléfono- que corriera a un local que acababan de abrir, que me necesitaba. Y cuando llegué allí, me tendió una emboscada.

Yo siempre había tocado el piano, desde pequeñita. Ya que a mi madre le había parecido bien que lo hiciera, pero lo cierto era, que a mí la música no me interesaba, yo quería ser… Yo no sabía qué quería ser, sólo que no quería estudiar música.

Me pidió que por favor formara parte de su grupo, aunque fuera temporalmente. Que necesitaban un teclado, y para empezar que fuera alguien de confianza. Me presentó a Matt, su amigo de toda la vida, del que siempre había escuchar hablar pero nunca había visto, y entonces fue cuando los dos me rogaron. "Por favor, Kari, hazlo". Y antes de que pudiera rechazarles por enésima vez, otro chico apareció en el club –que estaba cerrado porque todavía no era hora de abrir y que además pertenecía a la familia de los hermanos rubios- me lo presentó Matt, aunque en cuanto lo vi, ya supe quien era. Tras un rato, los tres me insistieron.

No sé por qué, pero acepté.

Me hacían ir prácticamente todas las tardes a ensayar, pero apenas teníamos nada. Nos faltaba un cantante y si fuera posible, otro guitarra más. Con Matt –que era también el cantante- no era suficiente. Tk se desenvolvía muy bien con el bajo y mi hermano… bueno. Tocaba la batería desde pequeño y siempre había sido el amo en ello.

Takeru se hizo muy amigo mío, pero sólo eso. Amigos. Yo tenía a Davis.

Como Tk iba a la misma escuela superior que yo, solía hacerme compañía en los almuerzos, en las horas libres que nos coincidían, casi siempre. Él estaba ahí cuando no estaba mi novio.

Muchas noches lo pensé. ¿Qué era eso? Era como que me llenaban. Yo era un recipiente vacío y Davis me daba… Davis me llenaba hasta la mitad, y cuando él ya me había llenado, me iba con Tk y entonces él se encargaba de terminar de llenarme para poder sentirme cómoda y bien.

Pero eso era egoísta. Claro que lo era.

Davis era mi novio, Tk mi amigo, pero no podía vivir sin ninguno de los dos. Y en algún momento tendría que elegir.

Tenía la suerte de que todavía ellos no se conocían.

**Aquí el primer capítulo, más bien el prólogo. **

**No tengo todavía claro como hacer la historia, supongo que ira surgiendo poco a poco. O también pueden ayudarme y darme ideas :D. **

**Tengo pensado que sea un fic laaargo, así que, pronto, esto que acaban de leer no tenga nada que ver de forma directa con la historia.. y.. gracias por leerme. **


	2. Capítulo 1

**Soy tuya.**

**Capítulo 1. **

Veintiuno de mayo. Se acercaba el concurso de música de la escuela. Habíamos ensayado como locos durante un mes entero una sola canción –la que presentaríamos-. Y aunque sólo era una cover, la habíamos hecho más o menos a nuestra manera. Si yo no hubiera estado dentro del grupo, créeme que hubiera puesto las manos sobre el fuego a que ganaríamos.

Pero un contratiempo se interpuso entre nosotros.

- Yo quiero tocar la guitarra. Sabes que es lo mío, no el bajo. – Tk siempre peleaba con su hermano sobre lo mismo, pero necesitábamos un bajo, y Tk era el único que sabía tocarlo.

- No. La guitarra la toco yo y además, está también Joe. ¿Le vas a quitar el puesto a él? – Matt le respondía sin siquiera mirarle a los ojos, siempre.

- Me iré del grupo.

- Hazlo.

No nos preocupaba demasiado, porque en lo que el grupo llevaba formado, Tk se fue, se fue y vino un par de veces. Por eso su regreso era de esperar.

Pero esta vez fue diferente. No volvió. Hasta pasada una semana. Habíamos estado ensayando sin un bajo toda esa semana, pero sabíamos que Takeru ya dominaba la canción y no tendríamos problemas con él en cuanto regresara. Pero ese día no volvió solo. Estaba acompañado por una chica rubia, de ojos azules, al igual que lo de los dos hermanos. La miré de reojo un par de veces mientras Tk y Matt hablaban entre ellos. Y se fueron.

Matt se dirigió hacia nosotros.

- Necesitamos un nuevo bajo. Tk va a formar su grupo propio… o algo así.

_Qué, por qué. _Pensé yo, porque yo realmente quería estar con él… ¿Por qué si no me uniría a un grupo al cual ni siquiera me gusta su música?

Esa noche le llame al móvil, quería saber el porqué de esa decisión. Sin embargo no obtuve respuesta. Estaba destrozada. Desde que dejó el grupo no volví a verle, ni tampoco a Davis, entre ensayos y estudios para la escuela no tenía tiempo para nada. Sólo había dos pilares en mi vida y ninguno de ellos se encontraba en mi vida en ese momento. Quise llorar. Lloré.

A las tres de la mañana de ese mismo día, sonó mi móvil. "_Perdón por no cogerte el teléfono, ensayaba. Como vosotros ocupáis la sala por la tarde, sólo puedo usarla por la noche." _

Ni le contesté. Quería escuchar su voz, no leer un maldito sms. Y volvió a sonar mi móvil, una llamada. De Davis.

- ¿Kari? ¿Estás despierta? Menos mal. – Era una voz femenina. ¿Quién era?

- ¿Quién…? – La chica al otro lado de la línea me interrumpió.

- Davis, mi hermano. Ha venido muy borracho a casa, preguntando por ti… Dice que te echa de menos, y se ha plantado en la puerta de casa. Está dispuesto a ir a buscarte como sea, pero no está en condiciones… ¿Podrías venir tú?

- ¿Ahora…? – Escuché a Davis llamarme desde algún lado, a través del teléfono, y tuve que aceptar. Le dije que en cinco minutos estaría ahí, al fin y al cabo, vivimos en el mismo barrio.

Cuando llegué Davis se había dormido. Me acosté en la cama a su lado, fue raro. Aunque llevábamos dos años y medio saliendo, nunca habíamos dormido juntos y aún éramos vírgenes ambos. Acaricié su suave cabello, que se cuidaba de la forma que a mí me gustaba y no pude contener una sonrisa traviesa. Cuando dormía se veía incluso más guapo de lo que ya era, y su respiración, aparte de excitarme, me calmaba. ¿Era eso amor? Lo era. Yo le amaba.

No sé cómo lo hizo, pero se despertó de repente. Y al verme ahí, a su lado, mirándole, no reaccionó mal, simplemente se incorporó en la cama, alzándome con él y se quedo varios segundos mirándome fijamente a los ojos, desvió la mirada hacia mis labios y sonrió. Agarró mi cara con las manos para que no tuviera oportunidad de escapar y posó sus labios sobre los míos, profundizando al rato aquel beso. Supuse mientras nos besábamos, que esa no fue más que una encerrona para verme, ya que su aliento en realidad no olía ni sabía a alcohol.

Noté como trataba de colar su mano por debajo de mi ropa, adoraba que me acariciara, pero esa vez era diferente, se le notaba que no solo quería acariciarme. Me tumbó en la cama con total diligencia, yo estaba a su merced. No estaba preparada, claro que no, pero era momento de hacerlo… ¿No?

Deslizó sus labios por mi mejilla, besándome cada rincón de piel que podía, besó mi cuello, la clavícula. Suspiré. Estaba excitada.

- Tk… no… para. -¿Tk? ¿Había dicho Tk?

- ¿Qué…?

Davis se detuvo por completo y se me quedo mirando, yo había quedado en una especie de shock. ¿Por qué había dicho el nombre de mi amigo? Luego también pensé. Mientras Davis me besaba… yo realmente imaginaba que era el rubio. Pero no entendía por qué.

- ¿Por qué has dicho Tk…? – Insistió Davis, que ya se había apartado lo suficiente de mí, no supe que responder, simplemente, agaché la cabeza.

- Creo... que es porque estoy pensando en él mucho últimamente. Ha dejado el grupo... y estoy preocupada… - Era una excusa. ¿O era la verdad? Quería morirme en ese mismo momento. – Y no tenemos bajo. ¿Sabes? Sólo falta un mes para el concurso… y será complicado.

Davis pareció calmarse, pero no continuamos con la tarea de antes, ninguno de los dos nos sentíamos con ganas ya. Me quedé a dormir con él, él me abrazó toda la noche y de vez en cuando, se despertaba, me tapaba mejor y me susurraba "Te amo" en el oído.

Tuve un sueño horrible esa noche.

**Y aquí el capítulo 1. No estuve demasiado inspirada, pero así quedó. Esta noche empezaré con el segundo y… ¡Gracias por los ****Reviews! Sigan leyendo y espero no decepcionarlos :3. **


	3. Capítulo 2

**Soy tuya.**

**Capítulo 2.**

_En mi sueño, corría hacia algún lugar. Me veía a mí misma, desde arriba y cada vez desde más lejos. Llegando a un punto, pude ver dos extremos. A un lado estaba Tk, esperándome, sonriendo y al otro estaba Davis, con los brazos extendidos, pero yo corría hacia otro lado, a un precipicio, donde la oscuridad me atrapaba. Y no me dejaba escapar. Ninguno de ellos movió un dedo para salvarme. _

Davis rodeaba mi cuerpo con sus brazos, parecía que no hubiera cambiado la postura en toda la noche. Le sonreí de manera tierna y traté de retirar su brazo de encima, para poder levantarme con mucho cuidado de no despertarle. Miré mi móvil y en él había un sms.

"_Buenos días ¿Cómo está la cosa más bonita del mundo? Siento lo de ayer, de veras. Te veré hoy en la escuela ¿No? Tengo ganas de verte, y de contarte algo genial." _Suspiré. Tk. Miré la hora. Joder, faltaban quince minutos para que comenzaran las clases. Maldito Davis, pensé. Y tras darle un beso en la frente me marché de allí lo más rápido que pude.

Seguí pensando en el sms que me mandó Tk. No solía hacerlo.

Solía mandarme algunos cuando le pasaban cosas buenas o geniales. Cosas que tenía ganas de compartir con todo el mundo. Me mandó uno cuando aprobó el examen más difícil que dijo que tuvo en la vida, y lo aprobó con un notable +. Y tanto pensar en él, volví a recordar lo que pasó la pasada noche con mi novio, la razón por la que pensaba en él cuando hacía esa clase de cosas con mi pareja, a la que amaba… Porque le amaba ¿no?

Llegué tarde y pasé de entrar a clase. Preferí ir al local en donde solíamos ensayar. Allí estaba Diana, la chica que se encargaba de limpiarlo y mantenerlo bien hasta el día de la inauguración –que por cierto se acercaba ya- y me dejó entrar, sin decir una palabra.

Me senté en el teclado que allí había, por cortesía del padre de Matt –él compró todos los instrumentos que en el local habían, claro que yo tenía el mío propio también- y comencé a tocar, cualquier cosa. Cuando me quise dar cuenta eran las dos y media de la tarde, hacía media hora que las clases de Tk habían terminado, seguramente estaría preocupado por mí, por no haberme visto. Además de que apagué el móvil cuando empecé a tocar.

Unas manos rodearon mis ojos, impidiéndome ver. Era obvio de quién se trataba, cómo para no saberlo. Ese perfume sólo podía ser de una persona, esa piel tan suave sólo podía ser de él.

Retiré sus manos de mis ojos y me giré lentamente. Era Tk, como había supuesto. Sonreía.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – Sacó un bolló de la mochila y me lo ofreció – Compré esto para ti...

- Gracias. – Agarré el bollo que me ofreció, pero no lo comí. – Se me hizo tarde… Y sentía ganas de tocar, me despeja un poco, y cuando toco no pienso en cosas que no tienen sentido.

- Comprendo. –Dijo él y tomó mi mano, arrastrándome hasta uno de los sofás que tenía el local. – Tengo algo genial que contarte.

- Cuenta, entonces. – Sonreía sin parar y su sonrisa, en seguida se me contagió a mí, no soltó mi mano.

- Yo… Tengo novia.

¿Eh? Por un momento sentí que mis parpados pesaban, que estaba más cansada de lo normal. Pensé que estaba soñando. Una pesadilla. _No es que le quiera _Pensaba. _Sólo son celos porque él es tu amigo_. Me quise convencer, pero nada. Mantuve mi sonrisa para no preocuparle, pero mis ojos estaba aguosos, él lo notó.

- ¿Kari? ¿Estás bien? – Se inclinó sobre mí, estaba muy cerca. Posó sus dedos sobre mis mejillas para limpiar las lágrimas que fueran a caer. - ¿Qué te pasa?

Yo no podía articular palabra. Sentía que si hablaba, acabaría diciéndole todo lo pasado la noche anterior con Davis, acabaría siendo una posesiva, le diría que no me hacía gracia que tuviera novia y así, conseguiría que se alejara más de mí.

- Tk… - Conseguí decir. – Enhorabuena. – Aparté sus manos de mi cara, haciendo que el resto de su cuerpo también lo hiciera y le sonreí. – Algún día podríamos tener una cita doble… o algo así… -Y ahí fue cuando me derrumbé. Las primeras lágrimas resbalaban por mi mejilla. Y no aguanté más. – Tk. Te quiero, te quiero mucho, yo sólo quiero que seas feliz.

Él sonrió y volvió a tomar mi cara para limpiar mis lágrimas, pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y apoyó su barbilla en mis hombros. Susurró:

- Kari, me gustas, me gustas mucho. – Suspiró como nunca le había escuchado suspirar.

- Y tú… me gustas mucho.

- No, Kari, no lo entiendes. –Continuó diciendo a la par que se apartaba de mí. – Tienes novio. Y le quieres a él, yo soy… un capricho ¿Me equivoco? No, mentira. Sólo soy tu amigo – No me dejó hablar, tapó mi boca con una de sus manos. – Las cosas así están bien.

¿Lo sabía…? ¿Él sabía que me gustaba? No, espera. No lo sabía. Mi amigo… era mi amigo y me gustaba.

- ¿Quién es tu novia?

- Zoe… ¿Te acuerdas la chica del otro día, la rubia? Es mi prima. Bueno, es lejana, así que no pasa nada. Se me confesó y… acepté. –Se encogió de hombros y luego acarició mi mejilla con la mano con la que tapaba anteriormente mi boca- Me he de ir ya, he quedado con ella. Ya nos veremos después del concurso ¿Sí?

Asentí.

Y hasta el día del concurso no le volví a ver, ni tampoco me envió ningún sms.

Conseguimos un bajo en seguida, un amigo de mi hermano. Se llamaba Izzy, y no tocaba tan mal. Le costó pero se aprendió bien su parte. Estábamos preparados para ganar. Davis fue a verme. Las cosas con él fueron bien, le seguí viendo poco y no se volvió a repetir el incidente de aquella noche. Después del concurso tendría más tiempo para estar con él y… olvidaría a Tk.

Entré en la sala de ensayos y allí vi a Tk, me miró y se acercó a mí.

- Suerte hoy. – Dijo. Yo hablé sin pensarlo.

- Bésame.

- ¿Quieres que te bese, en serio? – Su rostro se acercó al mío, estaba cerca. Él era capaz de hacerlo. Pensé en Davis.

- No, no me beses. – aparté mi cara de la suya bruscamente. Él no apartaba la sonrisa de su rostro.

- Me desesperas. No me pidas que te bese. Te dije que me gustabas. Déjame olvidarte.

- Yo te quiero. – Susurré, pero apuesto cualquier cosa a que me escuchó.

- Ya. Pero a mí no me sirve sólo eso. Yo quiero que seas mía, sólo mía. – Se apartó de nuevo y siguió caminando, sin esperar una respuesta por mi parte. Yo era incapaz de moverme.

¿Yo quería ser suya…?

**Y hasta aquí este capítulo. **

**Hoy me siento triste, no sé por qué y siento que se me está pasando al fic, lo siento. Pero como recompensa… un pequeño avance del siguiente capítulo, venga.**

"_**Sentí como si el mundo cayera sobre mí. ¿Por qué se lo dije? Por mi culpa ahora…" **_

_**Josh. **_


	4. Capítulo 3

**Soy tuya.**

**Capítulo 3.**

- Está bien. - Me atreví a decir. – Seré tuya. Simplemente dame tiempo…

Tk no dijo nada, desvió la mirada, pero yo juraría que estaba sonriendo, se había salido con la suya. Me iba a tener entre sus brazos próximamente, y él lo sabía. Se imaginó meciéndome, besándome y yo hice lo mismo. Durante unos segundos sólo éramos él y yo, soñando prácticamente lo mismo, casi podía notar que nuestros corazones se habían unido, casi.

Era la hora de salir, los dos grupos –El de Matt y el de Tk- pasaron a las semifinales, donde sólo cuatro grupos se enfrentarían. Esa noche dejamos de lado cualquier enfrentamiento y salimos todos juntos –los de los dos grupos- a celebrarlo. Bueno, salimos… Fuimos al local de los dos hermanos rubios, donde Diana nos sirvió un par de bebidas. Sin alcohol a los menores, que en cuanto se fue, mezclamos con alcohol, al fin y al cabo era una celebración.

Vi a Davis antes de ir a celebrar, pero mi hermano no le dejó ir y tampoco pude hablar con él, sobre nada. No le dio tiempo ni a besarme y le noté en la mirada que realmente quería hacerlo. En realidad yo también. Pero había algo más importante. Yo quería dejar a Davis y lo haría en cuanto gracias al alcohol me viera con fuerzas de hacerlo.

Durante la celebración fui al baño, Zoe me siguió. Nunca había hablado con ella, pero éramos las únicas chicas del grupo aquel y sería bueno que nos hiciéramos amigas… a pesar de que ella era una especie de rival para mí –aunque yo ya sabía que Tk me quería a mí-.

- ¿Sabes? Tk me ha dejado. –Se apoyó en la banqueta del baño mientras yo hacía mis necesidades. – En realidad… Yo ya conocía el porqué, y oye. Te doy vía libre. Yo le amo, siempre le he amado… y sinceramente, te veo como un parásito. Pero sólo quiero que él sea feliz, y es obvio que lo vas a hacer feliz, al igual que él a ti.

Salí de mi cuadriculada estancia y la abracé, no sé por qué lo hice, pero sentía que debía hacerlo. Ella me correspondió y… no era tan mala como pensé que sería, sus sentimientos eran nobles. Me sentí un poco mal por ella, estaba arrebatándole algo… que era suyo.

La noche transcurrió sin ningún problema, bebimos bastante, pero controlamos. Takeru no se acercó a mí demasiado y lo agradezco. En cambio Zoe no se despegaba de mí. Hablamos de muchas cosas, muchísimas. Sentía que acababa de encontrar una amiga, una amiga de verdad. –Por cierto, yo antes no tenía más amigos que mi novio y mi propio hermano, unirme a la banda me sacó de una tremenda soledad-.

Nos despedimos y cada uno se fue por su lado. Yo me dirigí a casa de mi novio, esa noche no había nadie en su casa y me preparó algo para celebrar mi pase a las semifinales. Era más atento de lo que recordaba. Sonreí al entrar a su casa y encontrar todo aquello lleno de flores, de velas, de aroma a vainilla –que era el que más me gustaba- y él vestido con sus mejores ropas. Sentí ganas de llorar. ¿De verdad pensaba en dejar a mi novio? Era perfecto de verdad. Dudaba mucho que cualquier chico hiciera esta clase de cosas por una novia… que apenas le prestaba atención –por lo menos desde que conocí a Tk-. No le merecía.

- Kari, te amo. Enhorabuena. – Dijo, tomándome entre sus brazos. Olisqueé su pelo y efectivamente olía a los cítricos del champú que yo le regalé la última vez que celebramos un nuevo mes juntos. Me olvidé de todo, de Tk, de la banda, de los estudios, de todo. Sólo quería estar entre sus brazos y eso hice. Nos besamos, rodeados por la luz floja de las velas, nos volvimos a besar una vez en el sofá, luego divagamos por toda la casa sin dejar de besarnos. Me acariciaba el cuello, la espalda, las mejillas y sonreía mientras me miraba. Me dejó caer sobre su cama y siguió besándome. Beso mis mejillas, un millón de veces creí contar, y me besó el cuello, lo mordió, lo lamió. Y cuando me quise dar cuenta, no tenía ya mi camiseta puesta. Él me miraba, sonriendo como nunca antes me había sonreído y yo comencé a besar su cuello, como a él le gustaba. Le dejé un par de marcas y sonreí satisfecha. Hice que se tumbara en la cama y me coloqué sobre su estómago. Desde esa posición se veía mucho más guapo de lo que ya era, mucho más hermoso, sentía que yo tenía el mando. Deslicé mi cuerpo por encima del suyo, lo suficiente para fijar mi boca en su estómago –tras haberle quitado la camiseta- y le besé muy cerca del ombligo. Eso le excitó, lo noté gracias a su notable erección que comencé a acariciar con mi mano suavemente.

Era inexperta, pero sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer, sólo con tenerle delante sentía que algo me susurraba cómo y donde tenía que acariciarle, cómo y dónde tenía que besarle. Todo.

Él volvió a tomar el mando, se colocó entre mis piernas y subió mi falda, dejando a la vista las braguitas que llevaba puestas, con un diseño floral. Eran mis bragas de la suerte. Las retiró hábilmente y me besó, me besó fuerte, con deseo. Intenté bajar sus pantalones, pero no me dejó. Agarró mis manos con una sola suya y las puso sobre mi cabeza, reteniéndome. Bajo la mano libre hasta mi zona más íntima y la acarició durante un par de minutos, haciéndome gemir como nunca lo había hecho. Pues era virgen, obviamente, pero me había tocado alguna vez, como hacen todas. Le rogué que por favor siguiera. Habían sido dos años de larga espera y yo estaba dispuesta en ese mismo momento a ofrecerle el bien más preciado para mí, que era mi virginidad. No lo pensó mucho al escucharme.

Se bajó los pantalones, los tiró por algún lugar de la habitación y me hizo el amor.

Me dolió, cada vez que él entraba y salía de mí, grité, grité de dolor. No usamos protección, pero no la necesitábamos, nos queríamos. Nos amábamos. Y si ocurriera algún accidente, seriamos capaces de llevar la situación juntos.

Al terminar, se quedó dormido enseguida, abrazándome como siempre lo hacia al dormir juntos. Entonces, cuando estuve más calmada, pensé en Tk.

_¿No le ibas a dejar, tonta?_ Pensé. Y luego me contesté a mí misma. _Es mejor así. Nadie saldrá herido. Tk podrá irse con Zoe y yo seguiré con Davis, Davis es perfecto._

Volví a tener un mal sueño esa noche. El mismo que tuve la otra vez. Sólo que esta vez escuchaba un susurro en mi oído que me decía que me iba a quedar sola. Que los perdería a los dos.

Evité a Tk después de eso, pronto le vería la cara sí o sí, en las semifinales. Mientras tanto, me olvidé de todo. Me hice muy amiga de Zoe, aunque pareciera increíble. Un día antes de las semifinales, le conté lo que había planeado, lo que había pensado esos últimos días.

- No está bien que yo… esté con Tk, amo a mi novio, y así debe ser. Después de las semifinales le diré que se olvide de mí, y… no sé, le olvidaré. No está que me guste.

- Eres muy fuerte, Kari. No mucha gente es capaz de elegir algo así, ánimo.

_Sí… _Pensé. Pero me arrepentí de contárselo. No quería estar con Tk… pero tampoco quería que nadie que no fuera yo estuviera con él. Ahora Zoe tendría el camino libre para ir tras él de nuevo…

Sentí como si el mundo cayera sobre mí. ¿Por qué se lo dije? Por mi culpa ahora Tk sería de otra… y por mi propia culpa… también le lastimaré a él. No pensé en ello. Suspiré. Tenía que aparentar estar bien. Pero estar enamorada de dos chicos, no es fácil de llevar.

Zoe se quedó en mi casa a dormir, y traté de dar lo mejor de mí para aparentar estar bien. Y al día siguiente, lo vi, después de dos semanas de larga espera, de fastidiosos pensamientos.

_Si llegamos a la final juntos… Se lo diré. _Fue lo último que pensé antes de subir al escenario.

**¿Alguna vez han estado enamoradas de dos personas? Difícil… ¿Verdad? **

**Yo siempre tengo una solución para estos casos, pero la pobre Kari no la ha pensado… Menage a troi. Es una relación de tres. **

**Y bueno, ayer no actualicé, pero estaba muy cansada y preferí dormir a actualizar, perdón por el retraso y gracias por los reviews! :3 **


	5. Capítulo 4

**Soy tuya.**

**Capítulo 4.**

Subí al escenario la última, como siempre solía hacer. Las últimas dos semanas nos preparamos a fondo, todos queríamos llegar a la final… Todos. En realidad yo no quería.

Tenía planeado dejar las cosas claras con Tk si así era y realmente yo no tenía ganas de dejarlas claras. No quería perder a nadie. Pero en el fondo de mi corazón sentía… que si no perdía a uno de ellos acabaría perdiéndome a mí misma y de ahí, no podría salir nunca.

La cover fue un verdadero éxito. Todo el mundo aplaudía, todos nos sonreían. Durante el acto traté de equivocarme en algún punto, hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera destrozar la actuación para así ser eliminados y que nuestro pase a la final nunca se diera, pero… Allí estaba mi hermano, feliz. Iba a cumplir su sueño y yo no podía estropearlo. Él último en tocar fue TK y su grupo. Tk no paraba de mirarme, en todo momento. La canción, era una canción de amor. ¿Me la estaba dedicando? Sí, joder, lo estaba haciendo.

"_Cuando te sientas sola, ahí estaré. No soy tu media naranja ni lo pretendo ser, sólo quiero que te sientas segura, que nada te hago daño y que sepas, que el tiempo todo lo cura~ Te quiero, te quiero, y aunque tú no me quieras, deja que al menos mis sentimientos vuelen hacia ti. Te quiero, te quiero~". _

Y esa era la letra de la canción. Sentía que me iba a desmontar por momentos. Volvía a no tener claro qué hacer y era todo demasiado desesperante. Salí de allí cuando aún no había acabado la representación y me senté en un banco del parquecito de enfrente, sola. Toda la gente que pudiera haber cerca, estaba ya dentro del local, atraída por la perfecta melodía que allí dentro sonaba.

- Así que aquí estabas. – Unos brazos rodearon mi cuello, desde atrás, no me dio tiempo a girarme antes de que los labios del desconocido rozaran mis labios. Era Davis. – He visto tu actuación, ha sido genial. Pero vi que salías y te seguí. ¿Te ocurre algo? Ganarás seguro, no te preocupes.

Su inocencia me dio incluso risa. No estaba preocupada por ganar o perder, sino por los sentimientos de Tk. Por mis propios e hirientes sentimientos. No fui capaz de decirle la verdad y le puse mi mejor cara. Le besé un par de veces y sonreí, poniéndome en pie para volver a entrar.

- Sólo estaba un poco agobiada… de ver tanta gente.

Pero lo que pensé fue: "_No tengo miedo a las masas, te tengo miedo a ti."_

Entramos en seguida, los jueces fueron rápidos y la decisión obvia. Tanto el grupo de Matt, como el de TK, pasaron a la final. En dos semanas sería el enfrentamiento y a la vez yo, debería enfrentarme a la realidad.

Mi hermano volvió a echar a Davis y volvimos al mismo lugar que la otra vez, al mismo local, en las mismas mesas para poder celebrarlo. Todos estaban muy animados, todos menos yo. Pero traté de ocultarlo, para no estropear la ilusión que todos tenían y que tanto se merecían.

Tk agarró mi mano en un descuido – pues se sentó a mi lado- y yo no fui capaz de apartarla. Nadie nos miraba, nadie nos molestaba. Su mano era cálida, era justo como yo había imaginado que sería. Suave y a la vez dolorosa. No me apretaba la mano, me apretaba el corazón. El rubio notó el malestar en mi cara, y disimuladamente soltó mi mano, haciéndome señales con la mirada para que saliera fuera. Salí, al rato salió él.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? Te he notado extraña toda la noche… - Susurró, estaba muy cerca de mí, casi podía sentir su respiración sobre mi frente.

- Yo… Me acosté con Davis ¿sabes? Y yo era virgen, me ofrecí a él, completamente. Y yo le amo. – Agarré una de sus manos por la muñeca con la mía, para que durante aquella charla no se alejara. Si se alejaba le miraría a los ojos y no podría decir nada más. Estaba dispuesta a contarle todo. Todo. – Pero también te amo a ti, te amo mucho. Desde el primer momento supe que… serías algo muy importante para mí. No imaginé que sería tanto, pero no dejo de pensar en ti. Desayuno pensando en ti, como pensando en ti, ceno pensando en ti, duermo pensando en ti, lo hago todo pensando en ti y si tú no estuvieras el mundo sería mucho más difícil de lo que ya es, probablemente deje de incluso de girar y… todos, incluida yo, moriríamos. Puede que parezca una tontería y que tus sentimientos no lleguen hasta este extremo… Pero… Te amo. Y cuando no estás tú, está Davis y cuando está él, dejo de pensar en ti, y entonces sólo somos él y yo, y nadie y nada más. Dos cuerpos disfrutando de la compañía del otro… Es demasiado difícil de explicar. Oh, joder. – Casi gemí, no conseguía encontrar las palabras perfectas, pero no quería dejar que él hablara hasta que yo terminara. No se movía.- No quiero estar lejos de ti. No quiero hacerte daño, ni a ti, ni a nadie. Si hago daño a alguien me haré daño a mí misma, porque es mi culpa. Es gracioso, ni siquiera te he besado. Y eso es algo necesario para sentir lo que yo siento… - Y ahí fue cuando me besó. Escuchó todo lo que le dije, sin ni siquiera respirar y aún así fue capaz de besarme. Fue un beso agresivo, a la par que hermoso, me hizo daño. Se apartó bruscamente de mí.

- ¿Sientes lo mismo ahora? ¿Me amas? ¿Acaso eres imbécil? Te dije que sólo era un capricho, me lo estás demostrando. – Casi me gritó, pude ver su cara. Parecía cabreado, pero realmente no lo estaba. Estaba triste, destrozado, decepcionado. Quise llorar, de hecho, una lágrima logró escapar. – Y ahora lloras. Si realmente me quisieras… Dejarías a Davis. No puedes amar a dos personas a la vez. Estás confundiendo algo, y es obvio que lo que confundes soy yo. No te amo, tienes razón, no he llegado a ese punto. No me has dado las razones ni el tiempo necesario. Vuelve con tu novio, fóllatelo y déjame en paz ¿Vale? Yo esperé por ti. No te amo, pero tenía la esperanza de hacerlo en algún momento…

Y se giró, sin decir nada más. Se marchó. No entró ni al local a por sus cosas. Yo caí al suelo, medio débil y ahí, me eché a llorar. Y entre llantos, entré en razón. Davis debía saberlo también, él me perdonaría. Que confundida estaba.

Lo llamé al teléfono y… le conté todo, todo. Y… me dejó.

Dejé el grupo una semana antes de la final. Me marché lejos, a otra ciudad. A estudiar música, que aunque no me apasionaba, era algo que me mantenía entretenida.

El grupo de Matt perdió la final y… El grupo de Tk saltó a la fama. Se hicieron famosos, él volvió con Zoe, o al menos las revistas del corazón eso decían y yo… Seguía soltera, vivía sola en un apartamento de estudiantes.

Pasaron dos años. Y fue entonces cuando le volví a ver.

**La serie se paró un poco, como han podido ver. Se me rompió el ordenador y perdí todo lo que tenía escrito, luego me dio pereza volver y hoy… he vuelto a escribir. **

**NO HA ACABADO. **

**Le he dado la vuelta, porque ya me estaba armando un jaleo yo sola. La historia continúa y… Chanananananan. Ya verán qué pasará. **

**¿A quién vuelve a ver? ¿Qué pasará? **


	6. Capítulo 5

**Soy tuya.**

**Capítulo 5.**

Nunca habría imaginado encontrarme con él en un lugar como este. ¿Qué hacía alguien como él, aquí? ¿En la gran ciudad? No le pegaba.

- Cuanto tiempo, enana. – Saludó, yo simplemente le devolví el saludo, aún algo incrédula.

Después de lo ocurrido dos años atrás, me daba vergüenza incluso llamar a mi propio hermano, rompí sus sueños y… me sentía realmente culpable. Matt – con él me encontré- parecía no recordar ese incidente, o al menos eso transmitía su sonrisa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dije, no sabía muy bien como comenzar la conversación. Sentía que en cualquier momento me echaría en cara que por mi culpa perdieron el festival y con ello, la oportunidad de triunfar como acabó haciendo el grupo de su hermano.

- Me he mudado, hace un par de semanas. ¿Te acuerdas del local de pueblo? Pues… Después de que mi hermano saltara a la fama, el local se llenaba hasta arriba, todos los días. Nos fue bien en los negocios y mi padre me ha mandado dirigir un local por aquí. Estaba repartiendo folletos, porque por ahora, vamos algo mal de personal. ¿Te pasarás? Se inaugura el viernes. – Me tendió un folleto, todo de negro, con las letras en rojo, todo muy parecido al estilo que el grupo de Tk llevaba. Suspiré.

- Iré. – Guardé el folleto en uno de mis bolsillos y me despedí de él, debía de entrar a clase, y a pesar de no ser una clase obligatoria, me veía en la necesidad de asistir a todas y cada una de ellas.

Viernes. Sólo faltaba un día para que fuera viernes. Desde que me fui sola a vivir a la gran ciudad, no había salido de fiesta ni una sola vez, no había estado con otro hombre, ni tenía la intención de hacerlo. Sentía como que yo era una bomba y que… haría mucho daño a mi alrededor si me detonaban. No quería volver a pasar por lo mismo que pasé en el pueblo, ni loca. Pero esa noche debía salir, le dije a Matt que iría. Maldita la hora.

Durante el día del viernes, estuve buscando algo que ponerme, en mi fondo de armario no había nada. Tuve que comprarme un vestido, algo ajustado y sexy, para no dar el cante. Era todo negro, con un escote bastante marcado. Pero lo arreglé con mi maquina de coser para que no fuera tan descarado. Compré unos zapatos de tacón, pero apenas tenían altura, no sabía caminar con ellos. Tenía pinturas en casa, pinturas que no usaba desde que me mudé. A penas recordaba como maquillarme.

Tras varios intentos de dejarme guapa, logré maquillarme de una forma más o menos decente, coloqué mi vestido bien y llamé al taxi. El local era exageradamente grande y la fila para entrar daba la vuelta a la manzana. Nada que ver con el local del pueblo.

Matt me vio y se acercó a mí, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Hola, has venido, que genial. – Me tendió una mano. Notó como me costaba caminar ya con esos zapatos, que no llevaba ni diez minutos. - ¿Te duele? Deberías haberte puesto más cómoda, más tú…

- No quería destacar. –Asentí. Me llevó adentro por la puerta de atrás, y estuvo conmigo prácticamente en todo momento. Le comenté lo bonito que estaba todo y lo mucho que parecía que iba a triunfar, estaba orgulloso de su trabajo. - ¿No deberías estar trabajando o algo así?

- Sí, pero hoy tocará mi hermano. Y sus guardaespaldas ya lo están llevando todo, no necesitan mi supervisión.

- ¿Tu… hermano? – susurré casi para mí misma. Él no me escucho debido a la música que comenzó a sonar. Miré hacia el escenario y ahí estaba él, justo como lo recordaba. O como creía recordarlo. Lo veía siempre en revistas y en la tele, así que si cambió, realmente no me di cuenta. Su guitarra sonaba mucho mejor que antes, sería por el dinero que le costó la nueva.

Mi cuerpo en ese momento se llenó de nostalgia. De dolor. Y a la vez de cosas buenas. Él fue uno de los amores más dolorosos que tuve, pero también uno de los amigos más importante.

Sentí la terrible necesidad de beber, después de dos años sin hacerlo. Sin decirle nada a Matt, que ahora observaba a su hermano embobado, me marché a la barra y pedí lo primero que en la carta de cocteles salía. Y luego otro cóctel. Y otro, y otro.

Y entonces desperté, sola, en una cama que no era la mía.

Me acordaba de todo. Sí, me acosté con Matt. Sentí lo mismo que la primera vez, me dolió. Y también fue genial, probamos miles de posturas, y cuanto más lo hacíamos, menos me dolía y más me gustaba. Lo único que añoré fue el abrazo al acabar, Matt no me abrazó, simplemente se durmió y de buena mañana, se marchó dejándome una nota en la repisa.

"_Voy a revisar el local y a poner todo en orden, puedes desayunar aquí si quieres, como en tu casa." _

Busqué mi ropa por el cuarto, estaba toda tirada por el suelo, al igual que la ropa que Matt llevaba la noche anterior. Agarré la camiseta de Matt y mis braguitas y me lo puse. No había nada más cómodo que una camiseta de chico. Lo sabía bien, pues normalmente yo vestía así. No soportaría llevar aquel vestido ni un poco más. Tal vez por eso me fue tan fácil deshacerme de él la noche anterior.

Cuando abrí la puerta del cuarto, me encontré con alguien. Alguien a quien de verdad no me esperaba ver, y estaba en serio, allí.

Tk. ¿Qué hacía allí Tk? ¿No estaba de gira? ¿No se quedaba en algún hotel?

- Buenos días – Dijo, pero ni siquiera me miró. ¿Sabría que era yo?

Mi corazón comenzó a latir. Fue como si no lo hubiera visto en años, como si él no fuera famoso. Sólo un amigo al que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía. ¿Él se sentiría igual?

Me acerqué a la mesa, para colocarme a su lado. Él sonrió y sacó un boli.

- ¿Te firmo un autógrafo? – parecía que lo hacía por inercia.

- Tk… - ¿Reconoció mi voz? Se giró bruscamente. Me miraba incrédulo, al igual que yo a él. Dos años. Dos años hacía que no le miraba tan de cerca. Su cara no había cambiado realmente nada.

- ¿Kari? ¿Tú? ¿Aquí? Dios mío. ¿Te has acostado con mi hermano?

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿No tienes un hotel o algo así, en el que estar junto a tu novia? - Ignoré su pregunta, pues la respuesta era obvia, y tanto él como yo, sabíamos lo que había ocurrido.

- Prefiero dormir en casa de algún familiar… Mejor que un hotel es. – De repente le dio voz al televisor. Zoe era la que salía en pantalla.

_-Pues sí, estoy embarazada. – _Fue lo que dijo. Tk se puso blanco, al parecer él no tenía ni idea de eso. ¿Tk iba a ser papá?

Quiero confesar algo; Yo nunca olvidé a Tk. Ni aún yéndome lejos, porque allá donde mirara, estaba él. En la tele, en la revistas, en los carteles, en la facultad… Era imposible no pensar en él. Yo seguía queriéndole, y por eso… Por eso sentí que esta vez no debía dejarle escapar. Le abracé y sonreí. Iba a ser padre, con Zoe. Y eso me dolió, tenía ganas de llorar, pero no hice nada, sólo puse mi mejor cara… y traté de volver a ser su amiga, aunque sea.

Le dije que les ayudaría en lo que pudiera, me dio su número y se marchó a hablar con Zoe.

Yo me quedé esperando, a cualquier nueva noticia. A que Matt volviera, a que algo en mi vida cambiara, porque estaba segura, de que iba a cambiar.

**Bueeeno, esta vez no he tardado demasiado en actualizar ^^. ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué les parece? Hehe. **

**Hoy iré a la playa, y mientras tomo el sol, espero que me venga la inspiración~ Y así a ver si mañana tienen doble capítulo :3. Ciao~**


End file.
